


В Вонголе все хорошо

by Creeky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gen, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky
Summary: Куфуфу... В Вонголе все хорошо, господа. Идите мимо.





	В Вонголе все хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> Мат на минималках, смысл тоже))

В Вонголе все хорошо.

***

 

Яркое и солнечное поздне-весеннее утро. Природа буйствует зеленым, деревья тянутся ввысь, к солнцу, а среди веток прыгают и напевают нечто веселое птицы. Идиллия.

По дороге неспеша идет шатен, размышляя о чем-то. Заворачивая за очередной поворот, он сталкивается со знакомой и тут же заметно преображается. Знакомая потирает ушибленную при падении ногу и берется за протянутую руку помощи, мягко улыбаясь.

— Прости, Кеко-тян, — тянет Тсунаеши.

— Ничего, — девочка улыбается, хотя на мгновение ее одолевает странное чувство. — Ой, Тсуна-кун, какой сегодня теплый день! Прямо удивительно, после стольких-то дождей, да? Я решила выйти погулять, как хорошо, что я тебя встретила…

Тсунаеши кивает на нелепую болтовню Сасагавы, а после, чуть помявшись, смущенно произносит, отчего-то касаясь правого виска:

_— Кеко-тян, знаешь, я…_

***

 

Хмурый подросток-иностранец пинает мусорный бак и ругается сквозь зубы. Часть мусора падает на землю, но его это не заботит: он разглядывает клок чей-то рубашки, застрявший на ограде позади баков. Рубашка синяя в клетку, и ее наличие явно раздражает пепельноволосого.

— Проклятье… снова сбежали, — бормочет он себе под нос, ища в карманах сигареты. — Надо было точнее ловушки расставить…

Он закуривает и подозрительно оглядывается по сторонам. Затем поправляет манжеты порванной рубашки и вдруг удивленно подскакивает, обнаруживая около себя Хару. Девушка, скрестив руки на груди, грозно смотрит на него. И когда только подкралась? Непонятно.

— Гокудера, — Хару, сощурившись, всматривается в зеленые — а точно зеленые? Ведь иногда они немного другие… — глаза оного. — В последнее время ты ведешь себя более чем агрессивно.

«И странно», читается в ее взгляде, но об этом она умалчивает. Впрочем, бесполезно. Подрывник вздыхает.

_— Я об этом никогда раньше не думал, но знаешь, ты…_

***

 

Ламбо спешит. В его руках покоится огромный металлический шар — последняя разработка Джаннини, способная нейтрализовывать чужеродное пламя в человеке. Шар красиво блестит, и иногда на нем загораются красные цифры.

Мимо Ламбо свистит пуля, еще одна. Реборн беспощаден в своем стремлении отобрать опасную вещь. И Ламбо знает, как он опасен в гневе. Но ему эта вещь нужнее, не так ли?

Ламбо еще раз уворачивается от пули и внезапно тормозит. Реборн направляет на него дуло пистолета.

— Эй, глупая корова, отдай мне эту вещь! — Ламбо отрицательно качает головой. — Ты хотя бы раз продумываешь свои действия на три хода вперед? Вот сейчас снова заваришь кашу, а мне распутывать все твои шалости.

Реборн презрительно кривит губы. Ламбо смеется и в упор смотрит на киллера.

_— Давно хотел сказать, Реборн…_

***

 

Ямамото беззаботно смеется и улыбается всем подряд. Девушки-фанатки, собравшись вокруг него, поочередно вздыхают и кокетливо хлопают ресницами, поворачиваясь то так, то эдак, надеясь на его внимание.

— Саё, у тебя новая юбка? Она очень красива, — Ямамото обаятельно щурится. Девушка вспыхивает и ее тут же оттесняют ревностные соперницы.

— О, Ран-тян, это платье очень милое. Тебе идет салатовый, — от его очередной улыбки в воздухе повисает томный синхронный вздох.

— Ах, Ямамото-сан, вы так хорошо играете в бейсбол! Просто прекрасно!

— Да, вы удивительны! А о чем вы мечтаете? Наверное, о будущей спортивной карьере?

Такеши смеется.

_— Мечты слишком иллюзорны, чтобы я мог их себе позволить. Однако одна у меня все же есть. Я мечтаю…_

***

 

Рехей занимается почти три часа. И все эти «почти три часа» за ним пристально наблюдают. Боксера это совершенно не нервирует, однако к концу тренировки его удары становятся немного дерганными. Тогда он отрывается от груши и смотрит на Хану.

— Хэй. Тебя там директор звал, хочет предоставить твоему клубу небольшой… — Хана кривится, — денежный приз.

— Наконец-то! Я знал, что директор поймет, насколько важен мой клуб! Но почему ты сказала об этом только сейчас?

Хана поджимает губы, отводя взгляд. Рехей пристально смотрит на нее, и ей кажется, что он что-то решает. Хане это совсем не нравится.

— Я хотела посмотреть на твою тренировку, — выдавливает она и поднимает взгляд.

Решил.

— Эй, а как ты добился этого «приза»? Никогда не поверю, что директор вдруг взял и посчитал твой клуб полезным школе, — девушка сталкивается взглядом с серыми омутами, в которых на миг вспыхивают алые искорки.

Рехей чешет в затылке.

_— Как? Да вот просто как-то. Я всего лишь…_

***

 

— Кея-сама, что-то случилось? Вы неважно себя чувствуете?

Кусакабе полон заботы и волнения. Хибари полон ненависти и злобы. Эти два комплекта никак не могу сочетаться, и в итоге…

— Уйди, травоядное, — рычит ГДК и Тетсуя ретируется, не забывая напомнить, что в случае отлучки всегда рад заместить начальника.

Хибари швыряет папку с документами на пол и ложится на диван. В приемной тихо. Никого нет. Кусакабе уже предупредил остальных о «плохом самочувствии Ке-сама», поэтому можно надеяться на покой. Хибари яростно трет и чешет правый глаз и что-то зло шипит.

Тонфа летит прямо в графин с водой. На звук дергается дверная ручка, но Хибари вовремя орет, чтобы все «пошли вон» и ручка замирает.

ГДК бессильно выдыхает.

_— Чертов сукин сын. С ним больше всего проблем, — шепчет он. — А все потому…_

_…что его сложнее всего держать под контролем._

_…я тебя ненавижу._

_…хорошо бы смотрелась с размозженным черепом._

_…это ты не видишь дальше своего носа, тупой Аркобалено._

_…утопить этот мир в крови._

_…превратил его в послушную марионетку._

 

Вы действительно думаете, что они скажут именно это?

Как вы глупы, право слово.

Разумеется, все будет идти своим чередом, и произойдет то, что произошло бы, будь они на самом деле властелинами своих душ. Я всего лишь позволил себе пофантазировать, что было бы, если…

Куфуфу, пока не падет король моей партии, они будут вести себя так, как нужно мне.

В Вонголе все хорошо, господа. Идите мимо.


End file.
